


Sun Going Down, Paradise Found

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Sex Toys, Space Wives, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey and Kaydel spend their honeymoon in the best way they know.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sun Going Down, Paradise Found

Spira agrees with Rey and Kaydel. Oh yes it does. It’s a world as appealing as Scarif, and without the dangerous wildlife lurking beneath the seas. White sands, balmy waters, and a network of very find holiday homes.

All of which makes for a perfect destination for an adventurous honeymoon. A resort in an island archipelago gives them a sheltered villa from which to go diving, hiking or boating, and ample space in which to enjoy themselves. No luxury spared for a Jedi who helped save the Galaxy, after all.

The isolated part might be the best thing about it, as the newlyweds still can’t get enough of one another.

They’ve gone full tropical honeymoon, spending the whole day in the nude unless they decide to venture out. Rey will look over and see her wife, reading on the sofa or sunbed, just quite perfectly naked. And she’ll simply gaze appreciatively for a few moments, before she lowers her mouth to kiss a well-tanned thigh and Kaydel, beaming, opens her legs.

And of an afternoon, they’ll adjourn to the pool. It’s a pleasingly irregular ellipsis of pale blue stone, which puts Rey in mind of marble.

One such late afternoon, Rey swims into the shallows as the sun begins to dip properly and magic hour gives way to the beginning of dusk. Here she can sit, looking out over the sea. Kaydel’s gone off to make a start on dinner, a local slow-cook recipe. Which should give them time to admire the view, Rey hopes.

When Kaydel appears again, she does so at the other and of the pool, stepping out and immediately diving, vanishing into the water. Rey feels a thrill of anticipation, watching the dark underwater shape that is her beloved come closer.

She surfaces with glorious poise, water streaming off her bare skin. She tosses her wet blonde hair before she sweeps it back with her hands, grinning broadly at Rey because, in all honesty, Rey could never keep the adoration out of her gaze.

“What?” she asks, more than a little mischief in her voice.

“You don’t know?” Rey shakes her head and smiles. “You just mimicked the famous shot from The Nymph Goddess. Totally by accident.” And exactly the kind of shot she appreciates.

“I did?” Kaydel giggles. “Fuck, I could’ve taken credit for that.”

Rey laughs and beckons. "C'mere, let's enjoy the sunset together."

"You mean in the-" Kaydel grins as Rey opens her legs. "Of course you mean it that way."

"It is our honeymoon," Rey beams up at her. "Can you blame me?"

"Not for one minute. Hey, Rey, can I…"

Tilting her head curiously at the tailing-off question, Rey asks “Can you _what?_ ”

Kaydel straddles her thigh, just the one thigh. “I wanna grind, Rey. If it’s alright with you.”

Rey’s answer is to gently take hold of Kaydel’s arse, squeezing gently. “Yeah,” she breathes.

Her wife doesn’t need telling twice. She swivels her hips a little, then starts to thrust, back and forth across Rey’s skin.

For her part, Rey continues to knead her buttocks as she gazes up at her. Even if she didn’t delight in Kaydel’s pleasure, she couldn’t begrudge a view like this for a second. Not with the way that the now quite pink sunlight spills across Kaydel’s shoulders, as well as reflecting from the surface of the pool. They’re bathing in the glow of the sunset, in more ways than one.

And then there’s the delightful, wet heat of Kaydel’s sex, enough for Rey to feel herself getting wet.

“You like that, don’t you Rey? My wet cunt on your skin?” Kaydel’s breaths come husky and weighted with lust as she slides her folds across Rey’s thigh, a low moan breaking now from her throat.

Rey bends to suck and lap at Kaydel’s perfect little breasts, eliciting more sighs of pleasure, delighting as Kaydel’s nipples harden under her tongue. Then she twitches, feeling her wife’s fingers stroke down her own breasts before spidering down her belly and her mound, just brushing the curls between her thighs.

When she pulls back to look Kaydel in the eye, it gets her a wink. “Can’t go neglecting you when I’m having fun, Rey.” Then Kaydel leans in, conspiratorially. “How do you want it?”

“Well, as it happens,” Rey says. “I’ve got an idea.”

An unremarked benefit of a tropical getaway for a Force-sensitive: open windows, through which you can summon a small but very fine vibrator which your wife recently bought for the two you of you. Never mind getting up, there isn’t even a need to will a door open.

Rey reaches, almost instinctively, and the little vibrator floats into her hand. She thumbs the switch quickly, holding the bulbous head against her clit, as she drinks in the view of Kaydel moving back and forth. The _hum_ of the toy is almost subsonic, but Rey certainly feels it, and her clit quickly swells from the waves of pleasure that the vibrator stirs up in her.

Her wife’s eyes instinctively flicker down, lingering there for a while, and there’s a lip-bite which gives Rey another little rush of warmth in her core.

Kaydel’s still in motion, and Rey glories in that too. The slick which pours from her wife has the same warmth as the sinking sun. It’s certainly not just water soaking the golden hair between her legs, Rey thinks wickedly.

Watching her, Rey’s struck by the thought that there should really be a better word for this than “grind” or “hump.” Neither word does justice to the act. Then again, she’ll settle gladly for the feeling, the rhythmic tautening of Kaydel’s buttocks under her free hand, and the moans that are starting from her lover’s throat.

Kaydel reaches for the vibrator, looking questioning at Rey, who smiles and relinquishes the toy to her. She likes getting to show Kaydel this trust, how it somehow feels better when it’s her wife’s deft touch stoking her pleasure. With both hands free, she takes hold of Kaydel’s face and pulls her in for a kiss.

Kaydel’s free hand fists in her hair as their tongues roll together, pressing their foreheads gently together. She also works the toy down the length of Rey’s slit and back to her clit, and when Rey mewls she gives a grin that’s both wicked and tender.

Eyes full of one another and ears full of each other’s moans, they push each other, further, further until Rey feels herself peaking. She couldn’t hope to keep the noises down now. Her thigh quivers against Kaydel’s cunt, a little tremor which makes Kaydel gasp and then grin at her. She hangs her arms hang gently around the back of Kaydel’s neck.

“I’m close Kaydel, close, oh take me there.”

“Of course, darling,” Kaydel purrs, kissing her again and running the vibrator in little circles over Rey’s clit.

Rey lets out little staccato noises, somewhere between yelps and whimpers, surrendering all pretence of dignity as she comes undone with a series of long, low moans.

She knows what Kaydel needs, and she’s compelled to give it to her. “Come for me, Kaydel. Make this perfect for me, show me how good this is for you.” There’s the urgent plea of Kaydel’s gaze, setting off a ripple of pleasure in Rey. “Won’t you, gorgeous? Won’t you come for me?”

“Yes!” Kaydel cries. She shudders now. “Yes darling here you are, I’m coming I’m-” She cries aloud as the climax takes her, slick pouring over Rey’s thigh.

The vibrator is forgotten as Rey grabs Kaydel and kisses her deeply, pulling her lover down onto her. “I love you so much,” she says happily. “Best, best, best wife I could ever ask for.”

“Oh, you,” Kaydel showers her cheeks and lips with kisses. “The only way I can repay compliments with my mouth is… well, as you once told me, I’d rather show you.”

Rey laughs, and then sighs as Kaydel’s lips traverse her jaw, moving to plant tender kisses on her throat. Her wife has this way of making Rey feel utterly worshipped. It’s something in the pace at which she goes, never seeming to rush unless lust and love compel her too. Her mouth closes softly on Rey’s breast and there’s the gentle tug of her mouth, the delicate ministrations of her tongue.

Her hand alights right where the heat is pooling in Rey’s core, heat that only grows with Kaydel’s gentle attentions. Warm ripples of euphoria course through Rey. She feels liquid, afloat in her contentment.

And yet, there’s better to come at Kaydel leaves her breasts and makes her unhurried way down Rey’s belly, bestowing more kisses as she goes. Rey, despite being so relaxed, feels her heart rate pick up just a little in anticipation of what’s next, as Kaydel kneels in the shallow water between her legs.

“Love how you keep a little bush, Rey,” Kaydel says, nuzzling against the dark hair and making Rey giggle. Her wife has, many a time, dozed happily off on Rey’s bush after making love to her. Or Rey on Kaydel's, or possibly both. "There's just something about having this lovely pubic pillow..."

As she talks, she strokes along Rey’s lower lips, one fingertip lingering at her entrance. She doesn’t say anything else. She just gives Rey a knowing, teasing look, and nothing else is needed.

When Rey nods, Kaydel slips that finger into her. She falls into a steady rhythm, broken only when she adds a second finger. Rey lets out a little whimper at that, and then another when Kaydel’s lips press featherlight on her clit.

“Yes Kaydel, kiss me there.”

She barely has to ask. A firmer kiss, then her wife’s tongue blankets her little nub, slipping back and forth with a rhythm that’s soft but insistent. Rey lets her head fall back and luxuriates for a little while, enjoying the long licks and the gentle sucking at her clit as Kaydel savours her. It’s a feeling she treasures, that moment when she can realise just how blessed she is with a love and lover like this.

However, she can only go so long on with just receiving. Love is, after all, a doing word. So she reaches out with the Force again, seeking not the vibrator that floats in the pool now, but one of her own purchases. A Naboo-made copper dildo, one that she especially loves to use on Kaydel.

Kaydel is so lost in her own devotion that she doesn’t notice the little shadow pass over her. The first she knows is when Rey, with a gesture, has the head of the dildo tap her wife gently on the backside.

Kaydel starts, looks behind her and sees the little floating toy. She’s a little startled, but then she looks back at Rey, who meets her gaze and raises a cheeky eyebrow.

And Kaydel grins and says "Absolutely."

It’s not, admittedly, the first time Rey’s done this to her, but there’s still a novelty to it which both of them adore.

Rey could kick herself for not having thought of this before, the ability to lie back and still pleasure her lover. But of course, there are demands on her attention. The dildo slips in and out of Kaydel, accompanied by her rhythmic moans. When Rey sits up fully, she can just see the base of it as it moves at her command. Kaydel responds by moving in time with the toy, riding the motion with which Rey fucks her to press harder with her fingers and tongue.

Little whimpers hum through Kaydel’s lips against Rey’s folds, and when Kaydel implores Rey to sink the toy deeper – “Fill me darling, please” – Rey feels the resulting sharp gasp against her quim.

Kaydel pulls her fingers away, and Rey gasps, momentarily bereft. But only momentarily, because now Kaydel’s tongue takes the place of her fingers, digging greedily into her centre. It’s not often that Kaydel is this fervent with her mouth, and Rey realises with a rush that this is something Kaydel’s got from her – this is the eager, _thirsty_ way in which Rey loves to eat Kaydel’s cunt.

It works just as well on Rey as it does on Kaydel. It robs her of all composure, has her uttering things that a Jedi would never be caught saying. “Fuck Kaydel, fuck yes, show me you love it. Show me how much you love tasting my cunt. Does it feel good, my toy in you.”

Kaydel’s moan of “Yes!” is smothered by Rey’s cunt, she doesn’t even pull her mouth away for a moment, but here and now, Rey can’t fail to understand. How could she not know, when Kaydel shows her so clearly, with lips and tongue, how good it feels to give her this bliss?

Rey yells, hips jolting up into Kaydel’s face while slick courses from her. “Del,” she moans, and again as Kaydel laps and sucks at her sex, seeking the taste of her pleasure. “Oh, _Del_.”

It would be very easy to lazily bliss out, letting herself be pampered. But Rey can’t let go of the need to make Kaydel feel her love, and while the orgasm rolls through her, she keeps pressing with the dildo, pushing and pulling, urging it into the wet throb of Kaydel’s cunt.

She knows how much Kaydel gets off on her pleasure, knows she’ll be close now. And she needs Kaydel to shake and cry out for her as much as Kaydel needed it from Rey. So she reaches further with the Force, bending the balmy air to press and stroke against Kaydel’s clit like gentle fingers.

“Look at me Kaydel,” Rey implores, reaching to touch her wife’s cheek. “Let me see it in your eyes.”

And there it is, the rough patch within Kaydel that Rey seeks so fervently, the one that rewards her with her wife’s, wondrous, wide-eyed expression as she’s finally overcome.

One of Rey’s very most favourite things is the feeling of Kaydel, swept up in a climax, moaning deeply into her folds. Muffled by her… "Heh. I'm sure there's a pun there somewhere," Rey murmurs to herself.

"What's that, darling?" Kaydel asks from her thighs.

Rey looks at Kaydel and says something else, though it's true. "You've never looked so beautiful to me, Del."

Kaydel, resting her head on Rey’s thigh, fondly eyes Rey’s sex before her gaze travels up to Rey’s eyes. “Right back at you, darling.”

Then she gets up, turning to admire the now half-gone sun. Rey chuckles. “I’ve distracted you terribly, Del.”

Kaydel nods ruefully, crawling to sit a little further up in the shallows. “C’mere,” she beckons Rey, leaning back. “Then we can enjoy the sunset, and I can still please you.”

Grinning, Rey gets up and leans in to kiss Kaydel. “You persuade me so easily,” she purrs. Then she reclines back onto her wife – “You sure my bum's not too bony?” to which Kaydel shakes her head – spreading her legs as Kaydel’s fingers make their gentle way down over her mound.

Kaydel’s kept hold of the coppery dildo. “Seeing as you served me so sweetly with this, Rey…” She rubs it down against Rey’s clit, then traces her opening with its head. “Oh, but we’re way past teasing, aren’t we?” she coos, seeing Rey’s hips twitch. “Then here you are, Rey.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rey keens. She’s so wet and soft for it that the toy, itself slick with Kaydel’s pleasure, slips right into her. She lifts her head just a little to see Kaydel’s hand working it into her. Then she falls back, pinching her nipples whilst Kaydel’s free hand settles on her mound.

Kaydel circles, with one fingertip, where the toy penetrates Kaydel. The tender touch elicits a whimper, and Rey’s hand tightens on her wrist.

“Yeah, Kaydel.” It’s just the breathiest hint of a whimper as Rey’s finger returns to her clit. “Yeah love, that’s so right inside me.” A moment later, she has a thought. “You know what else would be right?”

“Tell me,” Kaydel whispers, kissing her shoulder blade.

Rey turns just a little to grin at her. “If I retrieved your vibrator.”

“Well, it would only be right.” The retort comes with her lover nibbling gently at her earlobe. “Seeing as you let it float off.”

Rey gives her a “fair point” look, then stretches out a hand. The vibrator comes skimming back across the surface of the water, slowing with surprising grace as it reaches them.

Kaydel grins, twisting the dildo every so slightly, so Rey’s breath hitches. “Work your magic, Rey.”

Rey obliges her. She floats the vibrator just close enough to Kaydel’s folds and sets it thrumming again, the merest hint of a touch which still makes Kaydel whinny just a little.

In the Force she senses it, feeling the throb of Kaydel’s clit almost as if it’s her own. She reaches round to massage Kaydel’s thigh. “I’m here, Kaydel. I love you, I’ve got you. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“I know,” Kaydel whimpers, hips jolting a little under Rey. Which is the most precious thing Rey could ever hope to hear.

Still Kaydel plies her gentle rhythm, the sensuous flow of the dildo in and out of Rey’s slit, but there’s a little tremor underlying the movements now. Rey grins at that. She’s got her now.

This time, she presses Kaydel to the finish first. Kaydel’s hips buck and she cries out, but she keeps her grip on the dildo which she presses deeper into Rey’s cunt.

Rey feels Kaydel’s orgasm through the Force like a blush of heat, and that’s all it takes to bring on her own climax. It comes on slow but heavy, an overwhelming release that robs her of all strength as she moans. Slick pours from her, over the toy and trickling down, and Kaydel sighs gladly when she feels it on her own sex.

Rey surfaces slowly from her bliss into Kaydel’s embrace and her eager kisses.

"The way I feel right now Rey, you must've got me as pink as this sunset."

Rey chuckles. "Pretty in pink."

"Including my cunt?"

" _Especially_ your cunt, Del."

Kaydel giggles, then turns a little serious and wistful. “Wish we could have this forever.”

Rey takes Kaydel’s hand in hers, and brings it to her lips to kiss the wedding ring there. “I know. But we’ll have each other, always, and that’ll be enough.” And they both know that’s the truth.


End file.
